The Blood Warrior
by wolfpress
Summary: Ten years ago in the ice zone, lays a base were a enemy was unleashed, 10 years later and a group of survivors found the lost base, will they make it out or will they be isolated for the rest of their lifes?
1. Chapter 1

The Blood Warrior.

Chapter 1:the enemy within.

Research centre. Nighttime.

10 Years before the rise of Dr Ivo Robotnik and years before Jack met Sonic and Sally for the first time.

Inside the research centre were several overlander scientists brings in a large ice cube in a rail cart after it was found in ice zone lake along with a batch of dead crews of their own but they only want the big ice cube, so they left the dead bodies behind to rot away in the cold.

The scientists then got the cube in the lab and proceed to research on what was inside the ice cube, while letting it melt so then they can exam the thing inside since a notebook with a dead body said the thing inside the ice was quite a unique creature unlike any other creatures on mobius.

The scientist with the red coat said, "It will take an hour with the heaters melting down the big ice block Professor Marpel."

"Excellent Mike, with this great discovery, we will get more funds for the ice cannon if we presented it to the high council!" Said the scientist who has the nametag Marpel and was taking down off his blue coat, then he hang it on a coat hanger.

Then the other scientist who was brushing off the snow on him and was wearing a green coat said "if it's like what the notebook said, then imagine the fame and the funding we would get if we found something amazing inside this block."

Then he took his glasses off and wiped it on his shirt, then put it back on his eyes and said; "besides we have only 20 days left before they pull the funds away from us."

"Then we have to melt or break the ice block before morning." scientist in the yellow coat said with a Russian like accent as he took out some tools for the ice block, and then proceeds to break the ice with a pickaxe, which ends up broken by contact with the ice and killed him as well.

Marpal looked at the dead scientist in the yellow coat with a look of unimpressed when the pickaxe was broken by the block.

Then he said, "Damn it, we lost a man, now the council is going have us for his death!"

Then the person in the green coat said to Marpel "what's so bad about losing Nero when we still have the ice block intact?"

"Because he's a high ranking member of the overlander council sent to us to look over the research that we are doing with the ice cannon and that ice block, besides if they found out that he's dead, they will sent the police after us!" said Marpel who was panicking about that idea.

"Then let's hide the body in the snow since it's freezing outside and they won't found it in the snow!" said Mike in the red coat.

The Merpel looked at Mike and said "great idea Mike, since they only come here for the projects we have here, Mike and Tom, go and hide the body before they find out about Nero's death!" then the three of them took the dead body outside and buried it hoping they won't find it when they arrive.

Later when the ice was half way melted, where the three scientists are in a living room, watching Sky Trek 2: the wrath of Tryon on TV in the base, when soon they were interrupted by a call from the telephone.

Then Marpal picked up the phone and said to it, "hello this is Marpel of the Horner research facility, who is this?"

Then a voice spoke through the phone "ah Merpel, how's the ice cannon project going?"

Then Merpel replied to the voice "it's going very well Selfridge, err how are you doing?"

"Not very good, the plane crashed when the engines froze on us, so we might be la—"then several scream was heard by the three scientists who were startled by the scream.

"What's happening over there?!" Marpel said.

"one of our own body guards died from falling into the ice waters, two of them died from being crushed by the crashed plane's wings and three of them died by frost bites!" Selfridge said as the snowy winds passes by quickly and loudly.

"How many of you are left?" said Marpel.

"Only me and bodyguard Dooven, i think we might be trapped here nearby at i—"then it cuts off as the wind got so bad that if anyone got out, they might be killed by the wind like Selfridge and Dooven.

They were silent for a bit, and then Mike said to Marpel "i think he might be dead now."

"He is for now i think, i think the wind outside must have killed him, so we must stay here until its stops." Said Marpel and the group agreed with him on that statement.

Then Tom to said Merpel "I'm going to see if the ice block has melted completely or not."

He then walked away to the lab located at the bottom of the base where the ice block has not melted completely yet but was at least clear enough for Tom to see what is inside.

"What a strange looking beast inside this block of ice." Tom said.

Then a hand smashed through the ice, then grabs Tom by the throat, which he was screaming for his life for anyone in the base to hear him but no one did, and crushed him to death which his body fell to the floor with a broken neck.

Then the thing trapped inside the ice broke free and said in a deep voice "where am i?" then he looked around in the lab, which he found a file saying "ice cannon project." He read it, which made him smirk since he has plans for it.

Then he walked out of the lab and walked for a bit, on one of the sign said "power room." Which had his attention, so he walked into it, which he saw a fuse box and he then smashed with his left hand, which made the base go dark; and he broke the backup fuse box so they can't call for help or anyone.

Back at the living room where Marpel and Mike wonder about what happened to the power in the base.

"Mike what the hell happen to the power fuse?" said by Marpel as he has the look of anger when the base went dark.

"I think the fuse blew, i'll get some bots to put on a back up." Said Mike as he sent three bots to fix the fuse or put on a back up if the main fuse box was broken down.

Then the three bots went to the power room and saw the main fuse box busted, so they went to the backup fuse box but it was broken, so they called to Mike by comlink telling them that both fuse boxes were broken.

Back at the living room.

"Damn it, something must have busted the both of them, now we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere!" Mike said, as he gets very angry by the fact that they have no power in the base, which means they can't call anyone in the base unless they go to the signal shed, which is outside of the base.

Then Merpel said to Mike "where's Tom?" as he found out that Tom has not came back in a while.

"I'm saying the same thing as you Professor." Said by Mike as he scratch his head in confusion about Tom not coming back like he's suppose to.

Then he said to the bot trio "go and find Tom whatever you can." Which they said yes and did what Mike told them to do.

Later where they went to the lab and one of them stepped on something, which he looked, down; and saw Tom on the floor dead and broken in the neck area.

The bot with a two on said, "We have found Tom but he's dead."

Mike had a face of horror along with Marpel when they hear about Tom's death.

Therefore, Mike said to the bot "what killed him?"

The bot with a two on him said, "He was killed by having his neck crushed."

Marpel said to Mike "impossible, there's no one else in the base besides us at this time of the day, so we might have a someone in the base after the files about the ice cannon."

Then the bot with a three on him said to Mike "the ice block has been smashed opened and it looks like a large beast went through it; also the files have been stolen."

Marpel along with Mike was terrified when they heard the ice block has been broken but was more scared when the files were stolen.

"Mike do you know what would happened if the files and ice cannon falls into the enemies' hands!" said Marpel as he starts to panic and goes crazy but Mike stopped him from doing so.

"Wait what if the enemy can't get out because of the storm outside, so we can catch him and make him give it back to us, maybe we can kill him for killing Tom." Mike said.

Marpel nodded at Mike at his suggestion.

The bot with a one on him looked around in the bottom part of the base but two hands crushed him, which alert the two other bots nearby which they then saw the beast that crushed bot one, they attacked him with several darts from their left hands but did not harm the beast in anyway.

Then the beast ran to bot two, which he picked, up and smashed him against bot three, which then killed the both of them by the beast.

Mike and Marpel were walking to the bottom of the base with weapons in case the thing attacks them.

They soon found the wreaked bots, which were on fire.

"Oh no, i think this thing is out to hunt us down in this base and we can't get out of here until morning." Said Mike as he gets a little nervous.

"This thing maybe must stronger than we thought before, besides it maybe a mobian vermin out to kill us." Said Marpel as he gets a little mad at the thing for ruining his research by killing Tom and trashing three of their bots.

Mike went into the vehicle room where it lays 2 snow trucks and a helicopter that is repairs which Tom was working before he died, he went inside the helicopter which he sees the frame work of the design.

Then a noise which Mike went to the source, then when he was at the back of the truck which the beast' arms came out of the cape of the truck and pulled him in, then he killed him, leaving a mess inside the truck.

Marpel was going into the lab and saw the body of Tom on the floor, which made him sick, by seeing it.

Then he heard a large stomp coming towards the lab, so he took out a gun and aim it at the beast, which was slowly coming towards him, he then fired alot of bullets at unknown thing, which did not harm it at all, so he ran through the door behind him locking it.

Marpel thought he was save from the beast but then a hand smashed through the door which was next to his head, he forgot that the room he's in has the ice cannon, so he ran to it and set the thing to fire at the beast when it comes through the door.

When it came through, it fired a dart at Marpel in the neck, which killed him before it was frozen by the ice cannon, which he froze in the same big block of ice as he was found before.

Now the bodies that lay inside the base rotting away while the beast in the ice block remains in its prison for a long time.

the base which was never found for 10 years along with the cannon until now but one question remains; where did the beast came from and why did it killed some of the overlanders when it was free from its tomb.

Will the ones who found the base can survive the beast's wrath and stop it from using the ice cannon to conquer the world, while uncover the reason for the cannon existing as a weapon and destroy it but it won't be a easy task for our heroes.

To be continue...

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please, i would love it if you review this.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blood Warrior.

Chapter 2: the crashing.

Ten years later.

Now we see a titan plane passing by the ice zone holding 10 people on broad, which the three of them are freedom fighters and one was a chaotix.

Then one said, "Why did you bring me along with you guys?"

"because Ray, it's your birthday mate, so we are going to crystal city for a week, besides you have your friend next to you, so it's all well and good then." Said Jack as he was wearing a coat on him (which is the red uniform coats from Star Trek 2 the wrath of Khan which also Sonic, Sally and Ray was wearing as well).

"Well i guess that's true." Said Ray as he sign nervously since he fears something would happen to the plane, which could kill all of them.

Sally then whisper to Sonic, "i think we might have a good time over at the city."

Then Sonic said in a silent tone, "Yeah, i think we might be playing a game of "cosplaying" when Jack and Ray are busy when we get there." Then they giggle afterward which Jack risen his eyebrow when they giggle but did not question about it.

All went well until a plane appear from high up which had several skydivers landing on the plane.

When they were on the roof, they took out a metal cutter and cut through the ceiling of the plane, which they then took out weapons and aim them at the passengers along with the three bodyguards, which they killed, then they told them to get on the floor, which they did.

Then one of the hijackers said to all of them "all of you stay on the floor, so nobody can get hurt or killed!"

Jack said back at the talking hijacker, "why did you go after this plane stranger?!"

Then the red masked hijacker replied, "You stay quiet hostage!"

"then why did you and your merry men went after a small passenger plane when you can go after a titan plane which has something you all may like!" said Jack as he looked at him with a stern look.

Then the red masked person points his gun at Jack and was ready to shoot but was stopped by a black helmeted person.

"No! Do not kill him... yet, because i find something admiring about him since he spoke with confidence and intellects towards you when usually they speak with fear in their voices, so we take him as a hostage when G.U.N arrives." Said the hijacker with the black helmet.

"Ok sir." Then the red mask person put down his gun by the order from the helmeted person.

Jack said to the black helmeted person, "thanks for the save mate; i can see you are the leader then since he followed your command."

Then the helmeted hijacker took off his helmet, which shows a scar on his left eye, and then the others did the same thing.

"Loren, i thought you were dead in a bomb accident?" said Sally, as she was shocked to see Loren alive and well.

Then the one called Loren replied, "i faked my death, so i can get away unnoticed by anyone besides my loyal men who you see now."

"Why?" said Sally.

"Because being the most wanted in mobius before Dr Eggman became the most wanted now can be a very hard job to get away from when everyone knows what crimes you commit yourself, so i faked my death and you now see me on this very plane that i am standing on today." Said Loren as he walk around in the plane.

Jack then said to Loren, "Loren, you were named the greatest kingpin of all time which no other has been as good as you but one thing to say; why this plane?"

Loren took out a cigar, then put it in his mouth and finally lit it up, and then he replied to Jack "i went after this one because someone in this plane has the codes to a top secret weapon which i want now." Then he commands two of his men to point a weapon at all of them find the one who has the codes to the weapon.

Then one of them came forward, which the armed hijackers bought him over to Loren by force, then the forced him to work on the laptop which he did, so he won't get killed by the terrorists.

The pilots was shot in the heads by two of the terrorist, which they then threw out the body out of the plane, and two of them took control of the plane.

While that went on, Jack whisper to Sonic, Sally and Ray, "we must stop them before they get full access to the secret weapon."

"How can we stop them when they have guns at us?" Ray said quietly.

"I'll go stop them by my spee—"but he was interrupted by Jack who said, "no Sonic, they have some people as hostages, let me do the work."

Then he took out his tool and pointed at the controls in the cockpit, which cause it to malfunction bringing the plane down along with the terrorists on broad, then he took out the terrorist's plane so they won't get away with the secret access to the weapon.

"What happened?!" said Loren as he holds on to a metal bar when the plane was going down fast.

"Sir, i can't pilot the plane anymore since it ceases to work!" said a panicking hijacker pilot.

Then Loren said to one of the pilots, "Then get the plane to work again, if you can't get it to work then we shall escape to our plane quickly!"

However, one of his men said to him, "Sir, i was told our plane stopped working for unknown reasons!"

"It can't just not broke down now, we just had it refit and it worked perfectly two weeks ago, then maybe someone on this plane or on ours must have caused it to fail!" said Loren as he gets angry when he heard that his plane stopped working now in a time of needing it now.

So he said, "Then we have to hope that we make it out alive when we crash land on the snow."

"Good work man, now you doomed us all now because we don't have working parachutes on broad since they were all torn apart thanks to the terrorists breaking in Jack!" said Sonic as he gets mad at Jack for causing the plane to go down.

Jack argue back at Sonic, "Hey it's not my fault pretty face for causing the plane to go down; it's either them having the codes to the weapon or bringing down the plane with them on board so they can't use it for their own purpose!"

"Yes i know but you did not need to try to kill us by making us crash to the snow or hills, there could be another way to stop them instead of committing suicide with us on board!" said Sonic angrily.

Then Jack replied calmly to Sonic, "It's most logical to stop both planes from letting the terrorists get away with the codes to the top secret weapon."

Then Ray said to Sally, "how are they friends when they fight all the time when in times like this happen and how can you put up with the both of them when they have a fight?"

"Well they only argue when one's plan does not go along with the other, i guess i'm in the middle that stops them from almost killing each other." Replied Sally as she sign at Jack and Sonic when they had an argument in a time of death.

Loren heard about Sonic and Jack having an argument, which slips a detail, which he was after, so he grabbed Jack by the neck.

"You did this, you little punk, tell us on how to get this thing working again!" said Loren as he was very angry with Jack for what he did to both planes.

Then he drop Jack who was catching his air after Loren was holding his neck tightly.

"I use a tool on both of the planes." Jack said.

"Then undo it then!" said Loren as he was hoping that he can save all of them.

"I can't undo it since my tool is more of a hacker's device then it is a repair tool." Said Jack as he reasons with Loren as he gets closer to Jack.

"Then i have to kil—"but the plane shook alot when the wind came by, so Jack held on to the chairs along with Sonic, Sally and Jay.

Loren was sent flying back into the back of the plane area which some of his men helped him back up.

"Jack, please do something to save us from death!" said Sally as she panic when the plane shook hard.

"Ok but note that it may not work when i do this." Said Jack as he took out his tool and pointed at the controls in the cockpit, which did help the pilots a bit when they regain some control of the plane and now they can fly it down safely but not that much.

"Brace for impact as we crash land on the ground below us which we have a 50/50 chance of us surviving the crash!"

Then the plane hit the ground safely but hardly as it continues to move when it hit the ground.

Then it went through the forest, which the plane then lost its wings along the way.

Then it pass through a row of rocks which damaged the plane when it passed by it.

Then it finally stopped but only but hitting a boulder, which stopped it, causing it to catch fire, which blew up the plane.

Have they survived the crash or did they died when they hit the boulder?

To be continue...

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please, i would love it if you review this fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood Warrior.

Chapter 3: the icy station.

It was a time when the plane that our heroes and Villains died at when it crashed at a boulder and blew up in flames.

In the snow, a hand came out of the icy ground along with another hand and then more hands came out of the snowy ground.

Then several figures came out of the snow, which was Jack, Sally, Sonic, Ray, Loren, Tom and the terrorist troopers who were sweeping off the snow on themselves.

"Ah, thank god for the snow we stand on." Said Tom as he was shaking after what happened now and by the cold air outside.

"Thanks alot Jack, we're in the middle of nowhere jackass!" said Sonic, as he was mad at Jack who said back at him.

"Would you rather die in that plane or be here now egoist!" Jack said as he looked around for shelter in the snowy field.

Then Loren and Sonic was running at Jack for getting them in the middle of nowhere, which there is no town to be seen around them.

"I'll kill you for bringing us here!" Loren said as he fought Jack who he punched him in the chest.

Sonic was going to say while having a fight with Jack, "You didn't need to—"but Sally cut him off saying "now's not the time to argue or fight, we need to find a place so we can call for rescue." Then she broke the three of them up from their fighting along with Loren's men.

"She has a point guys." Ray said as he emerges from the snow, helped by Sally who he also helped broke up the fight between Jack, Sonic and Loren.

Then the three who had a fight with each other, glared looks at each other which Sally saw that and said with a sign "guys we need stop doing this here and find a place that we can be safe from the storm."

"How Sally, thanks to Jack, we are freezing to death out here in the middle of nowhere!" said Sonic as he was holding himself.

"i thought you would be better than this Sonic." Sally said as she walked to find a place.

"Let's go and hope we can find a place that we can rest at." Jack said as he goes on a journey to find a shelter in the ice zone along with others, which they packed up their stuff that they can managed to carry with them.

It took those 2 hours to find a shelter, which looked like it was not inhabited in a long time due to the rusted look of the place.

When they were going inside the place, Ray tripped over something in the snow and screamed, then he backed away from it.

"You ok Ray?!" Jack said as he helped Ray up to his feet, then he saw Ray's face, which had a look of shock, then Ray pointed at the thing that tripped him over without a word.

Then Jack look at where Ray's finger was pointing at and he walk to it, which he then swipe off the snow on a yellow looking thing in the ground which he then saw a line of dried blood coming from the body.

Then it showed a skeleton wearing a yellow coat which Jack inspects the body with his tool.

"How long has been in the snow?" Sally said looking at the skeletal body of a person.

"It seems 10 years and yet all of the bones are nicely preserve for 10 years, i'm surprised all of the bones of this person who died out here are all still here, not one missing piece." Jack said as he gets up from the ground.

"So let's get in before anything else happens." Tom said as he ran to the doors of the shelter which others did the same.

Then they finally got the doors to open due to age, they got in and closed the doors behind themselves.

"Men get your lights on your guns, be prepared in case someone comes out and kills us." Loren said as he takes out his attack rifle and put the torchlight on since the place was dark; he had to team up with Jack and friends since it may be the only way to get out of ice zone but once rescue comes, they kill Jack and gang and leave them to die.

However, Jack knows that Loren will betray them soon, so he keeps an eye on Loren, in case Loren backstabs the five of them.

Then they looked around, searching for anyone or a signal room, which they can use to call for help to get out of the deep parts of ice zone.

"Why can't you use your speed powers to get help since it would save time for us?" Loren said as he tried to get Sonic to answer which he did.

"Because it dangerous out there, besides i'll never make it through the deep ice zone with a bad leg." Sonic said as he limp as his leg was injured during landing in the snow.

"Damn it!" Loren said as he kicked a barrel, which made it go the lab room, which they went in.

Then they saw another body, which was a skeleton with bits of rotted flesh left and a crushed head.

Then Jack went to check the body with his tool and turn the body over to its back, which showed the front black jumper with a nametag saying "Tom, security guard."

"It seems that these overlanders were having a project here and seems to be killed for unknown reasons but why the project has to be out here in deep ice zone." Jack said questioning as he picks up a key from the skeletal reminds of Tom.

"Why loot a dead body Jack?" Sonic said.

"Because he may have the keys to the place, well except the door we went through but it's a normal thing i guess." Jack said as he puts the key on a locked door, which he opened to reveal a fringe, a table, a wide screen TV, a kitchen and a pc, which the group gathered at to find something that can help them get out of deep ice zone.

However, the pc could not work due to power cut and not being used for 10 years, so two of Loren's men went to find the power room, which they found it by the map in the base.

When they saw the fuse boxes were broken, they went to tell the boss but Jack said that he could repair the boxes.

It took 5 minute to fix both of the fuse boxes, which was busted for unknown reasons, after they were fixed; power came back on at last.

"Jack, why can't you use your tool to bring your phone box here?" Sally said.

"Because i turn off the remote signal and power as well in my phone box before we left, so it can rest for once after what happened last time, besides i never thought this would happened." Jack said being honest to Sally.

"If we can make it out of here, next time you leave the phone box on when we go somewhere." Sally said as she sign at Jack.

"Jack, why can't we get to the ice city with your phone box?" Ray said.

"Because ice city has a law when someone goes in the city without officially going in by an official transport gets arrested without id pass first, they will shoot you down without mercy if you are a terrorist or tried to cause an assault on the city." Jack said.

"why not?" Ray said.

"Because the law was set up 30 years ago when several people went in without id check or by official transport were terrorists who bombed half of the city, which was devastating for the people of ice city since many lives were lost in that attack, so the law was set up that way." Jack said answering Ray's question.

When the power went back on cause the heaters to go again, which in the deep part of the base reawakens a thing from the ice by heat which it cause the mess 10 years ago that Jack and the crew saw before power went back on.

"Free at last." Said the person that was freed from its icy tomb.

"now to get out of here." Said the thing as it makes a getaway but then it hears voices from above the floor.

"See guys i can fix things." Said the voice from above the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, now the boss wants to see you now." Said another voice from above.

"ok." Said the voice from before.

Then the thing said "there's more, damn it but i'll put them out soon enough." Then it walked away from the place that the thing use to be in when the cannon froze him again, ready to kill anything that gets in its way, maybe find the one who got him there in the first place, Jack.

To be continue...

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please, i would love it if you review this fanfic so it can help me be a better writer.


	4. Chapter 4

The Blood Warrior.

Chapter 4: sub zero.

Then were at the living room of the base, where Tom and Jack were making a commentator out of parts that they can find in the base.

"How's the process going guys?" Sonic said as he was sitting on the couch due to his leg being injured when he jumped out of the plane when it was crashing on the ground.

"It's going well Sonic, your leg condition is ok but it will take time for it to heal, so you won't be running for 3 days." Jack said as he takes off his glasses when Sonic asked him the question.

"Ah man, i hate waiting here, doing nothing all day, i want to go on an adventure, have action and speeding like the wind." Sonic complained to Jack who said back at him, "would you rather have your legs cut off then Sonic." This made Sonic silent after what Jack said to him.

"Good, just be grateful that your legs are still on you or you'll be a on a well chair." Jack said as he goes to Sally who was at the fireplace with Ray who was playing with his cube.

"Hey, what is it you want Jack?" Sally said as looks on at the fire.

"i came to you and Ray since we might have a chance to get out of here since Tom said that he's almost done." Jack whispered to Sally.

"So why did you say this to me?" Sally said silently.

"Because i don't we can trust Loren and his men since i know they will kill us if rescue comes, so i have told Tom to also call the police when rescue comes here which Tom did so without his men seeing him do so." Jack whispered to Sally.

"Ok." Sally said, then Jack whispered to her, "don't let them know that they are being arrested." Which Sally nodded at him along with Ray.

Then Jack went back to help Tom on the device.

Somewhere on the bottom of the base lays two guards looking through the rooms.

"Have you found anything yet?" said the one with the shotgun.

"No, have you?" said the one with the rifle.

However, the one with the shotgun nodded no, and then they heard a noise down at the hall, which they went to see what is over there.

They went into the armoury room, which was where the noise came from.

"You look at that left side, i'll look at the right side, got it?" said one of them as the other armed trooper of Loren nodded as a yes, then they depart ways to look at the two different paths to the two different weapon room which one has gun weapons and one has melee weapons.

The Red Guard was looking in the gunroom while the Blue Guard was looking in the melee room.

The blur guard was looking around in the melee room, looking to see if there is anything in the room, he heard a noise of a can falling to the floor.

He walked deeper in the back of the melee room very slowly since something could jump out and kill him if he does not take his time.

When he got deeper in the melee room, he saw a can that fell off the table, luckily by a bug.

"Oh, thank god for that." Said the Blue Guard as he turns around and walked to the exit of the melee room, then when he was at the exit, he took out bar and eat it, what he failed to see was a pair of two arms that came from above which took him by the head.

The blue guard was screaming when the hands lift him off the ground, which the others heard elsewhere in the base.

The Red Guard ran into the melee room when he heard the scream from the blue guard who he calls Paul, then a head came from above him, which he catch with his hands, then he was screaming in terror when he saw the head of Paul which he then threw the head at the floor.

Then the others came into the room which they saw the cut off head of Paul, then they saw the Red Guard on the floor who was clawing away from the head of Paul.

"What happened, Mike?" said Loren as he saw the Red Guard on the floor.

"I don't know sir, his head came from the ceiling!" said Mike as he takes off his helmet.

"Let me see it, it seems he was cut through the neck by a knife, which the person seems to be a professional at cutting since the cut around his neck is all perfect and leveled evenly." Jack said as he was inspecting the head with rubber gloves that was from the lab, he saw that the head was clean even if it was a decapitated head.

"So it means we have someone out to kill us in this base, maybe it wants us out then?" said Ray.

"If it wants us out, then it would at least let us out peacefully without killing one of us." Jack said as he noted that whatever killed Paul, may be a serial killer or a assassin who could be living here for 10 years, maybe he must of have ninja skills since he got Paul and chop his head off in a short span of time before Mike came into the room.

"Then men, keep your weapons ready and loaded, if you see him anywhere in the base or outside, then kill him in sight." said Loren as he was walking out of the room.

Then one of Loren's men came to Mike, helping him to the living room to recover from what happened to Paul, since Paul was his best friend and partner.

"I'm sorry about the loss of Paul Mike, i know what is like to lose someone, i lost my aunt due to old age." Sally said, comforting Mike who was upset that someone killed his partner.

"It's not your fault Sally, it's my fault for not being there for him when he was in danger, had i been with him, he wouldn't be dead now." Mike said.

"It's not your fault Mike, even if you were with him; the results will be the same for you except that you died with Paul, besides the killer is still here, lurking on us, waiting for one of us to be away from the others." Sally said to Mike.

He then sign while his head was in his hands, he looked at Sally and said "Then when i find the killer of Paul, he will pay for it!" as he got up, feeling angry about the death of Paul since there's a killer on the loose, picking them off one by one, until there was no more left.

"But we must find away to stop this thing, besides Jack could help us on this case, he might find what's be here for 10 years since it seems alone except the killer and how is the killer still here alive and active." Sally said as she got up from the couch.

"Fine, but i don't trust him or Sonic since Sonic was an enemy of my boss and my comrades, i don't trust Jack since his action which brought us here, which he almost killed us in that plane." Mike said, as he could at least trust Sally since she didn't do anything that makes her an enemy of Loren's gang.

However, it is Sonic and Jack that he cannot trust.

Because one, Sonic was enemy for theirs since he always foil his boss's plans.

And because two, Jack almost killed them by making the plane crash by disabling the engines on the small passenger plane and Loren's plane which seems to be gone, never to be seen again, when they were low enough to jump off thanks to Jack getting the steering stick working again, it injured four of them which one was Sonic.

Jack was looking around in the halls with two of Loren's men, where they went into the vehicle hanger.

They looked around in the vehicle hanger where it lays an unrepaired helicopter as they can see the framework of the vehicle.

One of two armed men that was with Jack was looking out into the hall seeing if anything happens out in the hall or in case someone comes down and attack them.

When one of them heard a sound of a glass on the floor in the lab, he said that he will go see what happened to the other guard, Jack didn't know about this as he was busy looking in the inside of the helicopter's frame work design.

The guard went to the lab to see what knocked the glass down; he saw a smashed glass on the floor, which holds red water, which is also on the floor where it was like blood on the floor.

Then an another glass fell to the floor which startled the guard who almost open fire on whatever knock that glass over, also it was again a bug that did it, but it was a Hercules beetle who knock down the glass over.

The guard then walked to a wall, which was a hiding place for the door where it takes him to the ice cannon, since it was coloured different from the other walls in the lab.

He saw the ice cannon, which he did not know about since he has never heard of it since it was top-secret property for the overlanders who do not want it to fall into the hands of mobians or humans alike.

He look around at the cannon, looking at it in pure wonder as what does the cannon do.

Then he trip over something, when he went to look what it was, he saw the rotted body of a person who was on the floor, who was a skeleton now.

He crawl back from it, he then got up and turn the body over which shows a name card that said "Dr Marpel, rank professer."

Which the guard who was named April found out that they are in the base of Marpel where 10 years ago they were thought to be missing for 10 years.

since their last project was top secret and off limits which means that no one knows where he or his assets was as only Selfridge who also went missing knew about the base's location.

He turned around and made a run for it by climbing through the ladder, then run through the lab and into the hall back to where Jack is, then a figure that was in the dark appears from one of the doors as it took him before he can scream for help, then heard a neck crack noise.

Jack and the guard near him heard the crack noise, so they went to where the noise came from.

They were at the room where the noise came from.

Jack saw a guard with a bone coming out of his neck, which means someone has, broke his neck bone through the skin.

Then the guard was pulled by the shadows, which Jack shot a laser at whatever was pulling in the guard who he calls Birk.

He did save him from whatever was taking Birk in the shadows as he hears a roar of pain, Jack and Birk ran out of the room, the thing that was in the room was chasing after them.

They ran into the vehicle hanger since it was the nearest to them, the thing came in later, Jack and Birk found out that they were at a dead end since the hanger doors could not open at all.

"Now, i will get my revenge on you Jack." Said the thing as it gets closer to Jack and Birk.

"No, it can't be you." Said Jack as the thing enters through the door.

"Now, it's the end of the road for you Jack as you will pay for leaving me trapped in the ice." Said the thing as it pulls out a blade as it approaches closer to Jack and Birk.

To be continue...

Will they survive this end road or will they be all dead?

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please, i would love it if you review this fanfic so it can help me be a better writer, also review the previous chapters please.


	5. Chapter 5

The Blood Warrior.

Chapter 5: Counterpoint.

The thing was getting closer to Jack and Birk, but an electro stick, which shocked the thing and made it fell over with a loud slam.

"What is that thing?" said Sally as she saw the thing on the floor with the stick in her hand.

"I'll tell you about it later Sally but we must put this body in chains before he wakes up from that shock." Jack said as he, Birk and Sally lifts up the body of the thing that almost got Jack and Birk.

"Man this thing sure weights alot!" said Birk as the thing was heavy to carry to a room in the ice base where they chained it up so it cannot get out from its holding place.

Later the three were at the living room of the base.

"So you're telling me that thing killed my men, if so then i'll have it kil—"as Loren was finishing his line but Jack cut him off before he said the killed word.

"No, we must understand the thing first, besides it thinks we are hostile beings to him, so he could misunderstand us, so we must speak to it first." Jack said as he was protesting at Loren's suggestion of killing the thing.

"Fine, but we will keep an eye on that monster in case it does strike us." Loren said as he and his men went to the holding room where it lays the thing in chains.

Jack said to Sonic, Ray and Sally, "That thing was from the Blood warriors species, he and others left from mars 50 years before Neil Armstrong was the first man on the moon, and he crashed here by me when I had to stop his people from taking over earth."

"Then how is he here then?" Sonic said as he questions on where this blood warrior came from.

"I sent him to the deep ice zone, but the matter is that he's here for some while, so we must be careful when we do come across him since he can murder us by his might, i won't let Loren know the warrior's secret." Jack said as he goes down with Loren and his men.

They went to a room where the blood warrior lays in chains, waiting to get someone if one comes close to him in his range but the chains held him down, so he cannot stand up at all.

Then Loren said to the thing, "So, you have been killing my men haven't you, tell me who do you work for!?" as he yelled at the blood warrior.

The warrior did not say anything, pure silent in the room.

"Tell me!" yelled Loren as he was not putting up with the thing's silent.

However, the prisoner still could not speak, so Loren decides that one of his men should get it to talk if he does not want to.

One of Loren's men took out an electro stick to make the thing talk; he shocked the thing again like last time, it screamed in pain by the stick's powerful shock.

"Wait, i'll talk to him Loren, you have to trust me on this." Jack said as the man who was shocking the warrior returned to Loren, shaking his head as a no.

So Jack sat in a seat, he said the warrior, "Hey, i'm the man you are after all along."

The thing looked up at Jack after the shock he had, the blood warrior said in a deep snake like voice "I have been waiting for you Jack for a long time, after you imprisoned me in the ice zone for a long time."

"I had to do what i have to do; besides you would die if i sent you to a place that was warm as hell like Greece for an example." Jack said to the warrior.

"Why could you not take me to mars then?" said the warrior.

"Because the planet is infected with large blood sucking leeches, besides your king said that do not return to mars until one day they can find a weapon to kill all of the leeches." Jack said to the blood warrior.

The thing was silent, and then it said, "Let me go then."

Loren said, "No, you killed my men, so i'm leaving you chained up here when we get help soon, you will be a thing of wonder when the world sees you for the first time."

The thing was silent by the comment, then he tried to get at Loren but the chains held him in place, so Loren was mocking him while the warrior struggles to break free.

"Men, keep an eye on him, make sure that he does not get out of those chains." Said Loren as he and Jack walked away, leaving the warrior in a room with three guards.

"Why are you doing this Loren, your making it angry by hurting it with a electro stick, you should know by now that the blood warrior can break free from those chains any moment now!" said Jack as he was mad at Loren for hurting the warrior who was getting angrier by the electro sticks being pointed at him.

"Because he killed my men, so this is what he's getting for killing them." said Loren as he was at the living room.

"So what, you do that to him, besides you don't even care about what men dies first as you always replace them al-!" Jack yelled at Loren as Loren cuts him off finishing his line.

"What concerns you have for my men is none of your business, you took us to this mess in the first place, i really want to kill you now!" said Loren.

"Then do it." Jack said calmly as he puts his arms out.

Loren wanted to kill him but he needs him for survival to get out of the base alive.

Therefore, he did not do it.

"No, we need you for survival if we can get out of here alive, besides you seem to know about the killer of my men, so i'll let you live." Loren said as he resists wanting to kill Jack.

Jack just looked at him while Loren was passing him by.

At the holding room, where it lays the blood warrior held down by the heavy chains.

"Hey knucklehead, can you fight back, oh wait you can't!" said one of the guards when he was laughing and taunting the warrior while he is in chains.

The warrior wanted to kill the guard who was taunting him but he's in chains, so all he can do is just listen to his taunting.

"You, shock him with the stick to make him talk!" said the guard who was taunting him as he leaves the holding room, leaving a guard and the warrior as the prisoner.

The guard with the elector stick was approaching the warrior with the stick in his hands, he shocked him for a bit, but the guard was in the warrior's range, so he grabbed the guard while he was busy shocking him.

"Hey i ne—" the guard was going to finish his sentience but he was cut off by the warrior's hands, the warrior took the guard's electro stick, set it to full power and shocked him by the neck which fried the guard which killed him.

The warrior hid the stick behind his back while hearing footsteps for the guard who was taunting him earlier; he came into the room, seeing the fried guard on the floor, so he took out his electro stick and charge at him with it.

However, when he got close, the warrior took out his electro stick fast, which he fired him before the guard can shock him with his stick.

The warrior pulled in the guard's body to see if he has the keys to the chains, which he has, so he put it on the locks, which sets him free.

Now he will get revenge on Loren for torturing him with the electro stick.

Therefore, he walked away, a few minutes before some of Loren's men came into the room with guns in their hands.

Before he left the room, he planted some remote bombs in the room, when the guards came into the room, he active the explosives, which blew the room up along with the guards inside, creating a large hole in the base.

"The hell happened!?" said Loren as he and others heard the explosion coming from below.

They ran to the source of the explosion, which they saw a room burning with fire, there were body parts all over the room after the bomb blew them apart.

"He's free at last." said Jack after he saw the chains being unlocked.

"What do you mean!?" said Loren panicking.

"The prisoner who you asked your men to keep a eye on as he set free, he's out to get us now along with a electro stick in his hand." Said Jack as he saw an electro stick missing since there would be five of them but one is missing as the warrior took it.

Then there was a scream at the living room, Jack ran to the source, he saw Ray being kidnapped by the warrior, he tried to catch him but the warrior slam the ceiling which made it collapse, closing off the door way to unknown.

"No!" said Sally as she saw Ray being taken by the warrior.

"Sally, we will get him back somehow, for now we just have to gather to discuss the plans to stop that blood warrior and hope at the same time." said Jack as he comforts Sally after the kidnapping of Ray.

"How many of us are left Mike?" said Loren after what happened now.

"Only nine of us left, ten if the boy was not kidnapped sir." said Mike.

"Then tell the others to keep armed and ready at any cost!" said Loren as he and others goes back to the living room.

"Get every weapon you have and keep it with you at all cost in case he attacks!" said Loren, as he has enough of the warrior that was killing his men left and right, one by one, he wants to kill it now, no matter the cost.

Tom has finally sent out a help call to a nearby rescue station, he told them to bring the police with them since Loren and his men are with the survivors.

Now the battle against the blood warrior begins, right here in this base.

To be continue...

Will they get Ray back or will he share the same fate as Loren's men?

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please, i would love it if you review this fanfic so it can help me be a better writer, also review the previous chapters please.


	6. Chapter 6

The Blood Warrior.

Chapter 6: a fighting chance to live.

Jack, Sonic and Sally have entered in a war with Loren and his men against the blood warrior who has killed half of Loren's men and has kidnapped Ray.

"We are going to kill with weapons!" yelled Loren as he gets armed and ready.

"Great, i sense a war going on; we got to get to him before they declare war on him." Jack said in a whisper to Sally and Sonic who was asleep when the mighty warrior kidnapped Ray.

"Ok, but how can we get to him, we don't even know this place well since we don't have the design documents for this base." Said Sally in a whisper.

"Well, there are vents that i found while at the bottom of the base, none of Loren's men notice them at all, so we could use them to get to him." said Jack in a whisper to Sally's ear.

"Well we could use them, but i'm hoping that Ray's ok, i don't want him to be harmed by that warrior." Sally said to Jack in a whisper while having a tear come out of her left eye, which Jack wiped it off with his right thumb.

"Don't worry Sally, we will get him back from him, the warrior can't kill children since it's a code of honour to them to not kill the young ones but only the adults and elderly since they see them as a threat." said Jack in a whisper as he comforts Sally when they had Ray being kidnapped by the warrior.

"Let's go and hunt this thing down like the animal that it is!" said Loren as he goes to find the warrior along with his men, although Mike stayed behind to guard Tom, Sonic, Sally and Jack.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." said Mike as he guards the four of them.

"Who do we get past him Jack, he has a gun on him?" said Sonic as he whispers to Jack.

"Yea how do we get past him?" said Sally in a whisper.

"Don't worry i got this guys." Said Jack in a whisper.

Then Jack got up and said, "Mike, you know when that warrior killed your partner Paul, well we are going to rescue Ray, while we rescue you can settle scores with him once and for all."

Mike had a thought about this for a while debating should he go with Jack's plans or not, then he said yes to them.

"Ok, we have to find the vent that leads into a room where the warrior and Ray could possibly be in before Loren and others could find him.," said Jack as he walks down the steps.

"Ok, whatever you say man." Said Mike as he, Sonic, Sally and Tom follows Jack down the steps.

They looked around to find the vents, soon enough they found the vents that they are looking for, so they went in one of them.

They were crawling through the vents, looking for the room where Ray and the warriors is in, they saw a weapon room, then they saw the kitchen room, then they saw the bedrooms, finally they found a room, which the warrior and Ray could be in, so they dropped down carefully outside the room.

"You sure that he's in here?" said Sonic as Sally helped him up due to his leg injury.

"I'm very sure since i think this is a room that can't be reach by the normal way since the warrior blocked off the entries to some of the doors, i'll listen through the door if he's in there." said Jack as he put his ear on the door to listen in if Ray is in the room.

Luckily, he was in the room, he was talking to the warrior who was tinkering with the ice cannon.

"Are you going to kill me?" said Ray in fear of the warrior.

"No, i won't kill you, it's a code of honour for us to not kill the young ones as it's a sin to us if we do kill a young one if one does kill a child, he or she will be punished with pain and despair for their actions." said the warrior as he works on the cannon.

"Why did you take me then?" said Ray.

However, the warrior did not reply to him as he was still working on the cannon.

Therefore, Ray decides to say this to him, "Then what's your name?"

The warrior stopped working on the cannon and turned to Ray, he said, "I am commander Deathlok, and I have been send here by Jack to be frozen in ice, until I was found in this base, later I was frozen again until now when Jack and others came to this base." Said the one called Deathlok.

"Hi i'm Ray the flying squirrel.," said Ray.

The warrior returns to work on the cannon, he was redoing the program on it to blast anything thing that get's in its way.

Outside the room, Jack and others was listening in on the talk.

"Great, it's him; i thought he was killed in a crash." said Jack as he heard Deathlok's name.

"What's so bad about it?" said Sally.

"It's bad because he's the most powerful commander of the blood warriors, he has win over 278 battles and has only ever lost one battle which was me defeating him and his soldiers from using mobius as a war field." said Jack.

"So basically you sent him here to be frozen in ice, ok that makes sense." said Sonic.

"Besides he could die if he's in a warm place, so i put him here to keep him alive, i lost his signal when he came down here, so he originally wants revenge on me until Loren and his men angered him more by torturing him, so he wants to kill them instead." said Jack.

"Is there a way we can solve this without anyone dying in here?" said Sally.

"Well there is a way to do it, but it could be risky which i like It.," said Jack.

"Mike hand me over that sticky bomb will ya?" said Jack.

Then Mike give Jack a sticky bomb, which Jack put it on the door, he told the others to take cover, then the explosion blew the door apart.

"What?!" yelled Deathlok as he saw the door being blown apart.

Loren and his men heard the explosion in the other side of the base; they went to the source of the explosion to see what happened there.

"Come up with your hands up!" said Mike as he aims the gun at Deathlok.

"Sonic, Sally!" said Ray as he saw the both of them at the blasted door entrance, he ran up to them.

"Stay where you are killer!" said Mike as he keeps Deathlok in his place so he won't advance forward any farther.

Deathlok stayed in his place, not wanting to cause any trouble for Ray but he had a trick up his sleeve or arm.

He took out a dagger and threw it at Mike's gun, which blew it apart before Mike can even open fire at him.

Deathlok shot a bullet at Mike's shoulder, which he held it in pain but he jumped at Deathlok in anger, they tackle each other to the ground.

Jack and others went to break them up from each other.

"He killed Paul!" yelled Mike, as he was hold back by Jack; "His boss and comrades tortured me!" said Deathlok as Sally, Ray and Tom held him back.

"Stop you twos, you're fighting like animals, get a grip both of you!" said Jack calming down the both of them.

Then the two stopped fighting and got a grip on themselves.

"Fine, but i don't want to be even near him!" said Mike as he gets up from Jack's grip.

"Me neither!" said Deathlok as he gets up from Sally, Ray and Tom's grip on him.

"The ice cannon, thought to be lost for 10 years since the last test years ago, it was a top secret weapon that was build by the overlanders to win the war against mobians, but the location of this base was lost when the computers containing top secret were destroyed by mobians soldiers." said Jack.

"So basically we found a weapon that was going to be used in the war that my father was in but was never found by the overlanders, humans or mobians until now." said Sonic.

"Yep, it seems that Deathlok killed the scientists that made the cannon, then again i think it was for the better, since that guy on the floor is called Marpel, used to work with Dr Eggman before he left him to do his own work on this cannon." said Jack, as he sees the rotted body of Marpel.

Loren and his men were listening in their talk, waiting outside the room, Loren wanted the warrior dead but when he has heard about the ice cannon, so he decides to go after it instead.

"Alright put your hands up and step to the side, if one of you is out of line, we will shoot you down without warning." said Loren as he and his men came into the room after they found a vent to it.

Jack, Ray, Tom, Sally, Sonic, Deathlok and Mike put their hands up in the air.

"Thanks for keeping this cannon safe for me, i no longer need you Mike as you went with his plans." said Loren as he points to Jack while walking over to the ice cannon, kicking the rotted body on the floor away from him while he has his hands on the computer of the cannon.

"Loren i thought you—"said Mike but Loren silenced him by saying "I don't need you anymore Mike, you are useless without Paul on your side, besides i have something that is better than the codes to the secret weapon, i can hold the world hostage with this thing." said Loren.

"What the warrior that you wanted to kill, what about him!?" said Mike.

"Because he's worthless to me now since i have this to use on you!" said Loren as he aims the cannon at Mike who screamed when it hit him and froze him into an ice block.

"Smash him apart men." said Loren as his men went in to smash the ice block of Mike which shatter into millions of pieces, killing him on the spot.

"He was one of you, how can you be this heartless Loren!?" said Sally as she was Mike in pieces on the floor.

"Well sweet cheeks, it's simple, he's no use to me anymore." said Loren as he was impressed by the cannon's power.

"Men, we could take this with us, thankfully Tom has got the pilot of our cargobob helicopter to come over here while Jack was being cornered by the warrior, some of you guard them." said Loren as he orders his men to take the cannon away to the top of the base.

Some of Loren's men stood guard to keep Sonic, Sally, Tom, Ray, Deathlok and Jack in the room, so they would not escape from the room.

"What are we going to do now, Loren has the cannon and we are being kept prisoners here?" said Sonic in a whisper.

"I'll take him out, just act natural everyone." said Deathlok in a whisper as he has his arms on his back, which tiny ninja stars came out of his hands.

"Hey what ya doing pa?" said one of the two guards as he saw Deathlok having his hands behind his back.

"None of your business!" said Deathlok as he threw the stars at the two guards, killing both of them.

"Good job, now we need get to Loren before he leaves with the ice cannon!" said Jack as he runs to get to Loren before he can get away with the ice cannon.

"Wait for us!" said Sally as he follows Jack to the top of the base.

Tom and Deathlok picked up the guns from the dead guards, while Ray was carrying Sonic on his back to the top of the base.

When Jack opened the door to the top of the base, he was greeted by gunfire, which he and Sally dodged from by getting behind a wall.

"Ahh!, they have guns while we don't, we can't get out there without being shot down by them, what are going to Jack!?" said Sally, taking cover from the gunners.

"I'm not sure how, we don't have guns to fight back, should have brought the guns along for this." Said Jack taking cover as well, but then Tom and Deathlok came out of the door and flee to where Jack and Sally are hiding behind from the gunners.

Tom and Deathlok were shooting back at some of the gunners, which took two of them down.

"Good, let's go and get him before he gets away in the cargo bob helicopter with that ice cannon!" said Jack as he emerges from the wall and give chase to Loren who's at the helicopter, which it's ready to pick up the cannon.

"Oh no you don't!" said Tom as he shoots the cable that was picking up the ice cannon.

"Shoot him!" Loren said as he barks orders at his men.

One of them got Tom in the left shoulder but Tom got the gunner by the chest before he fell to the ground.

"Tom!, Deathlok, don't let that ice cannon being taken away by that helicopter!" said Jack as he comes to Tom's aid.

Deathlok was getting back at Loren for torturing him, he jumped at the cargo bob that has lifted the ice cannon, he was under the helicopter, one of the gunners was trying to hit Deathlok, but Deathlok pulled the gunner off the copter, leaving the gunner to fall to his death.

Then finally, he got in the copter, Loren was not on board, but he really needed to take out the pilot, so he saw the pilot and snap his neck, killing him.

Deathlok got off the copter when it went down along with the ice cannon which blew up when the helicopter hit a wall, destroying the ice cannon once and for all, then he was holding on to the edge of the roof.

Loren appears, he was stepping on Deathlok's hands to make him fall off.

"I had enough of you already, you did this to me, i lost all my men, i have lost everything thanks to you and Jack, i'm going to enjoy this when you fall to your death!" said Loren as he keeps stepping on Deathlok's hand which he's trying to hold on even if his fingers are being stepped on.

Then the sound of a bullet was shot, Loren looked at his shirt, which was bleeding through it.

then he turns around and saw who did it, he saw Ray holding a gun, it was the first time he has ever hold a gun in his hands, it also was the first time that he shot anybody and has then bleeding after the shot.

Loren was just looking at Ray, and then he fell back, falling off the top of the base to his death, saving Deathlok from the fate that Loren had.

Then Sally and Jack came to pull Deathlok in from the edge of the roof.

Ray was speechless on what he just did, he killed a person that wasn't a robot or a thing made from someone's mind, he killed a real living person, he dropped on to his knees, still in shock in what he just did today.

Then they saw several helicopters appearing from afar, finally rescue has came to them, Jack and co was looking around, wondering where Deathlok went since he disappeared when the copters came into view.

They finally landed a bunch of police men came out along with a bunch of paramedics who came to the group's aid.

Hours later, they were flying in the coppers, returning the group home while bringing Birk to court since he is the last of Loren's men left alive, so he would be in court for some while.

While reaching home, Ray was crying on what he did today, Sally came to comfort him from his trauma of finally killing Loren by a signal bullet shot.

"Don't worry Ray, there was no other choice, you did what you have to do, besides you saved Deathlok's life, therefore that means he repays his respect to you and to us." said Sally.

Ray looked up and looked as Sally, realizing that she is right; maybe he did what he had to do to save others, besides Loren just lost it in the end, losing everything, turning him into a heartless monster that he was before.

The paramedics in the helicopter were treating Sonic, for his injured leg along with Tom who was being treated for his shoulder wound.

Jack was looking through at the landscape of the ice zone as they flew back to the Mobotrpolis, away from the hell that was the base at deep ice zone.

Somewhere in the deep cold caves, lays a bulky figure called, looking through for something in the cave, then he found it, he was smiling about it, and then he pulled it out of its holding place.

"Thank you Ray for saving me, for that i shall pay my respects to you and your friends, even Jack." said Deathlok as he opens the thing that holds a being inside it.

It was a young baby that was like Deathlok himself, he decides to name it after Ray, he walked off with the child in his arms, taking it to see the sunlight that the child has never seen before when being frozen in ice just like his father.

The end.

Feel free to give me constructive criticism and give this a review please, i would love it if you review this fanfic so it can help me be a better writer, also review the previous chapters please.


End file.
